Belle Faute
by Cinerraria
Summary: Persinggungan mereka bermula dari kesalahpahaman, tetapi itu adalah kesalahan yang indah. [Commission for Kazu]


Shingeki no Kyojin dan seluruh karakter milik Hajime Isayama. Karya ditulis sebagai komisi untuk Akashiki Kazuyuki.

Belle Faute (french as: Beautiful Mistake)

.

**AU - Romance**

**friendship Mikasa dan Historia**

warning: OOC dan banyak typo

.

.

.

* * *

.

I

Katanya, kalau kita terkejut, itu tandanya kita masih hidup. Artinya, kita masih punya semangat untuk bertahan di rimba kehidupan yang setiap hari dipenuhi perubahan. Demikian yang Mikasa ingat, entah nukilan _quote _yang secara random didapat dari buku bacaan, atau inspirasi yang tiba-tiba tersirat saat ia mengalami suatu kejadian. Namun, bukan kejutan seperti ini yang Mikasa harapkan.

Dari sekian juta miliar manusia berjenis kelamin lelaki, kenapa harus Levi? Yang secara mengejutkan duduk di hadapan Mikasa, memasang wajah sedatar balok es, dan tatapan dingin yang paling dibenci?

"Kamu?! Kenapa di sini?" Mikasa mendesiskan nama itu dengan mata melotot, heran dan tidak percaya.

Dalam ruangan kafe bergaya klasik itu mereka duduk dekat jendela. Di luar sana, langit biru membaur dalam gradasi jingga. Awan-awan putih saling berkejaran di pucuk pohon delima. Pemandangan indah, di momen yang salah.

Mikasa salah besar ketika berharap lelaki itu bereaksi melebihi perkiraan. Levi hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu menelengkan kepala, bertanya balik dengan nada acuh, yang membuat kekesalan Mikasa naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Jadi, kamu orangnya?" sahut Levi

Mikasa tercengang.

_Pasti ada yang keliru!_

Historia-lah yang menyebabkan Mikasa terjebak dalam situasi ini. Namun, menyalahkan sahabatnya itu sama dengan tidak bertanggung jawab. Sebab ia sendiri secara sukarela menyetujui langkah demi langkah yang mengantar hingga ke sini.

Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Mikasa memutar ulang ingatan menuju hari-hari kemarin.

.

II

Gagasan ini bermula dari ide Historia, yang mempertanyakan status _single _Mikasa, lalu menyarankan supaya ia segera mencari jodoh.

Gadis pirang itu sedang berkutat dengan mesin fotokopi ketika tiba-tiba berkata: "Lihat, usiamu sudah dua puluh tiga, tapi belum pernah kencan? Aku khawatir. Apa kamu tidak ingin kencan sama sekali?"

Mikasa tidak tertarik. Ia, yang selalu mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu hingga serinci mungkin, memilih untuk menolak secara halus.

"Ah, dua puluh tiga itu masih muda. Jangan mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih, lalu memojokkan yang _single _ya _. _Tidak semua orang benci masa lajang, kok. Dengan menyendiri, aku jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiran."

Mikasa berpaling, kembali menekuni layar monitor.

Historia, yang sedang berdiri di sisi kubikel Mikasa, dan tengah menumpuk lembaran dokumen, bersikukuh.

"Ya ampun, Mikasa. Kamu ini, selalu saja bicara tentang menyendiri dan sendirian. Aku prihatin padamu. Betul bahwa terkadang kita butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Tapi ini kamu, Mikasa. Menyendiri terus. Enggak bosan ya?"

"Siapa yang menyendiri terus? Kan aku punya kamu━sebagai teman, maksudku."

"Haahhh …"

Historia menepuk jidat. Ekspresinya pura-pura lelah. Ia sudah menduga respon seperti ini. Katanya, "Itulah kenapa aku selalu benar tentangmu. Kamu sedang butuh bantuan. Sebagai sahabat, akulah yang akan membantumu."

Historia benci kegagalan, maka diputuskan bahwa topik 'perjodohan Mikasa' ini akan dilanjut nanti sore, "Di kedai _Breilon, _Mikasa. Seperti biasa, tunggu aku di sana!"

Mikasa tak sanggup menolak permintaan sahabatnya. Ia terdiam, menghela napas lalu melepas kacamata sembari pandangannya mengekori Historia yang melangkah pergi secara terburu. Ini rencana sepihak. Dan Mikasa benci perubahan. Baginya, stagnansi adalah pusat kenyamanan. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya mempertahankan diri supaya tidak keluar dari zona nyaman?

"Kamu salah dalam satu hal, Hisu-_ chan _. Kamu nggak pernah benar-benar paham kebutuhanku yang sesungguhnya." Mikasa bermonolog.

.

III

Kedai _Breilon _adalah tempat favorit mereka melepas penat sehabis kerja. Biasanya berempat; bersama Eren, kakak angkat Mikasa yang kini menjadi kekasih Historia, dan Jean, rekan Eren satu divisi. Meskipun Jean pernah ditolak━dalam insiden yang kemudian jadi bahan gosip seisi kantor, pemuda itu sepertinya belum kapok, dan malah menganggap penolakan itu sebagai uji ketabahan. Kali ini, Eren dan Jean sedang bertugas keluar kota━mereka sering dapat job bersama.

Historia tahu cara memanfaatkan waktu demi tujuan meluruhkan pendirian Mikasa.

Seperti biasa, pengunjung kedai _Breilon _dipenuhi oleh pegawai kantoran. Aroma hidangan _seafood _menyeruak ketika Mikasa masuk. Ia mencari keberadaan Historia dan menemukan gadis itu duduk di meja paling ujung, sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk. Mikasa berjalan menuju Historia yang tersenyum melambaikan tangan padanya. Setelah memesan menu, mereka bergegas membahas topik yang tertunda.

"Nah, Hisu-_ chan _," kata Mikasa mengawali.

"Kamu harus tahu, aku tidak tertarik dengan gagasanmu sama sekali."

Pertama, Mikasa harus bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa adanya kekasih atau tidak, itu tak berpengaruh baginya.

"Nah, sudah kubilang." Historia menyahut.

"Sebagai manusia, kamu sangat individualis. Dunia ini penuh dengan perubahan, Mikasa. Tapi kamu cuma terpaku pada diri sendiri dan mengabaikan sekeliling, sayang sekali."

Mikasa mengelak. "Dalam konteks pekerjaan, tidak. Setiap hari aku bertemu kalian, melayani _klien _dan segudang tugas kantor lainnya, kamu anggap itu apa?"

"Itu sih jelas kewajiban. Tuh kan apa kubilang? Kamu tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Mencoba hal-hal baru, mencari pengalaman baru, di luar lingkar pekerjaan. Tidak ada ruginya kok."

"Maksudmu, zona nyaman itu menghambat perkembangan kita, begitu? Pikiranmu terlalu pragmatis, Hisu-_chan. _"

"Ya. Ya. Untuk orang yang terlanjur berpegang dengan _motto _'menjadi diri sendiri itu baik' kurasa akan banyak hambatan, tapi …."

Tiba-tiba, Historia menggebrak meja agak keras. Ia mencondongkan kepala dengan tatapan mata bersinar-sinar. Katanya, "Detik ini, masa depanmu ada dalam genggamanku, jadi serahkan urusan ini padaku."

Mikasa hampir terlonjak di tempat duduknya sendiri. Ia, yang berusaha membebaskan diri dari tekanan ini, tak menemukan celah untuk membantah lagi. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tertahan oleh kedatangan pelayan yang menyajikan hidangan mereka.

Mikasa merasa lapar melihat hidangan itu. Aroma rempahnya menggugah selera. Dua porsi mie soba, masing-masing untuk mereka berdua. Dengan topping jamur, daun_peterseli, _telur rebus dan irisan tomat. Mikasa menyukai soba buatan kedai _Breilon, _sangat khas dengan cita-rasanya yang lezat, mengingatkannya pada kampung halaman nenek di desa.

Untuk sesaat, mereka melupakan topik itu. Namun, ketika mie dalam mangkuk Mikasa tinggal separuh, Historia menyela, "Membantu dan memaksa itu dua hal berbeda, ingat. Tujuanku sederhana, mempertemukanmu dengan siapapun laki-laki beruntung yang akan mengencanimu."

Gadis pirang itu berharap ucapannya kali ini dapat meyakinkan Mikasa sekali lagi, bahwa ini semua demi kebaikan Mikasa.

"_So?"_

Mikasa kehabisan cara untuk membela diri, ia menjawab, "Kurasa dia akan jadi laki-laki paling merugi, berkencan dengan wanita kikuk sepertiku. Dia akan mengingatku sebagai pemurung, lalu kencan itu gagal bahkan semenjak tatapan pertama. Wajahku jelas tidak menarik."

Historia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Tangannya memegang sumpit yang menggantung di udara. Saat presentasi kerja, ia terbiasa menyaksikan Mikasa berdiri tegak dengan wajah mengeras bak robot, tetapi kenapa sekarang kepercayaan dirinya runtuh seperti itu?

"Hei. Jangan berpikir negatif dulu donk, Mikasa. Kamu terlalu banyak praduga, padahal belum pasti kejadiannya akan seperti itu. Nih, apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus percaya pada diri sendiri. Seperti biasanya saat presentasi itu loh."

"Kerja dan kencan itu dua hal berbeda, ingat. Yah. Aku nggak ragu sih kalau itu kamu, yang sudah menundukkan orang paling keras kepala sekantor jadi kekasihmu."

Historia agak tersipu ketika Mikasa menyinggung hubungannya dengan Eren. Ia berdehem kecil, entah untuk membuang minyak yang menyangkut di tenggorokan atau mengusir rasa gugup. Katanya, "Kamu juga bisa melakukannya kok, Mikasa. Nggak perlu berubah banyak. Cukup dengan memasang wajah ramah dan murah senyum, itu sudah sangat berarti."

Mikasa tertegun. Membenarkan fakta dalam kalimat Historia. Ada jeda ketika ia meneguk air minum. Sementara perbincangan tadi menyita pikirannya dari keramaian kedai.

Historia berseru senang ketika mereka selesai makan. Mikasa mengamati gerak-geriknya, yang selalu sanggup menarik perhatian orang lain dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria dan ekspresif. Apabila ada klien yang terlalu banyak menuntut di luar kesepakatan, Historia akan diturunkan sebagai _pembungkam, _yang entah bagaimana caranya, selalu berhasil pulang membawa piala kemenangan.

Mikasa ingin percaya tidak ada yang salah dalam keputusannya kali ini. Namun, sebelum sempat berkata-kata, ia lebih dahulu disela.

"Sambil jalan pulang nanti, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu," kata Historia.

.

IV

Esoknya, Mikasa masuk kantor dengan kepala agak pusing akibat kurang tidur. Ini ide yang sangat buruk, batinnya. Ia sedang menyeduh kopi di pantry━berharap asupan kafein pagi ini akan meningkatkan energinya━ketika Historia menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Gadis itu memasang senyum tanpa dosa.

"Hei, bagaimana kencan daring kalian? Sukses kan?"

Bukan kebiasaan Mikasa mengumpat teman sendiri, maka ia memilih untuk beraksi seolah-olah usaha temannya itu telah , ia menjawab setelah terdiam sebentar, "Yah. Kau boleh bangga sekarang. Sahabatmu ini sudah punya pacar."

"Ah. Tapi kok reaksimu datar begitu? Yang semangat, donk, kalau memang benar."

"Historiaaa …"

Mikasa mendesah. Kalimat protesnya sudah tersangkut di ujung lidah tetapi gagal diucapkan.

Historia menelisik wajah Mikasa, mencari apakah ada kedustaan di sana, ia kemudian terkikik, yang membuat Mikasa mengernyit heran.

"Bagus. Aplikasi kencan seperti itu sangat menguntungkan. Kurasa pemilik dan pembuatnya patut mendapat ucapan terima kasih."

Itu aplikasi yang semalam menyita waktu Mikasa. Biasanya setelah selesai menyortir ulang daftar pekerjaan untuk besok, Mikasa akan langsung tidur, tetapi malam tadi, malah ia gunakan jeda sebelum tidur untuk bermain aplikasi _tinder _.

Mikasa ingat, ia berusaha keras membuang keragu-raguannya ketika membuka aplikasi kencan yang sebelumnya diperkenalkan Historia dalam perjalanan dari kedai menuju apartemen. Historia jadi seperti mama yang ribut mencemaskan anaknya yang masih betah _single _padahal sudah masuk usia nikah. Ketika _login _dengan _password_ pemberian Historia, ia terbelalak melihat dinding profilnya. **_Mikarin, _**begitu namanya, terpampang di bawah _profil-pic_━ karena enggan mencantumkan foto asli, ditaruhlah foto kucing hitam berkalung pita merah milik Historia.

_Yang benar saja?_

Mikasa geli membayangkan dirinya harus berakting sebagai orang lain. Jelas ia payah dalam berakting, tetapi ia harus menekan perasaan enggan ketika _chat _yang masuk dari Historia berbunyi: _"kamu bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau. Ayo! Dakilah gunung berapi demi menggapai matahari!" _katanya berapi-api.

.

V

"Hei, Mikasa." Historia memanggil.

Niatnya adalah mengusik ketentraman Mikasa. Siang itu di kafetaria, karena terbiasa santap siang bersama, Mikasa pasrah saja. Langkahnya sudah terlalu jauh, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

"Kamu belum mengganti _password- _nya kan?" tanya Historia.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Hmm. Kamu teman yang pengertian. Baiklah, ini adalah investigasi."

Historia lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Mengabaikan Mikasa yang tengah menyantap bento.

Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut hitam itu terpekik, yang membuat perhatian separuh pengunjung kafetaria mengarah pada mereka.

Kedua gadis itu tak ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata yang menatap tajam, mengawasi mereka dari sudut ruangan.

"Jangan bilang, kamu mau menginterupsi kegiatanku, Hisu-_chan_?!"

Mikasa terbelalak ketika mengintip ponsel Historia. Di layar itu sudah terpampang akun profil _Mikarin _lengkap dengan histori _chatting _yang belum dihapus. Ia berusaha merebut ponsel itu, namun Historia sedikit lebih sigap, menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari tangan Mikasa yang liar.

"Aaahh. Biarkan sahabatmu ini membantu."

"Akun itu kan sudah kauberikan padaku. Hei, ini namanya melanggar privasi orang, astaga."

Namun, Historia tidak menggubris. Tangannya men-_ scroll _layar sentuh itu dan ia terpekik girang ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Ah! Apa ini? _Cleanfreak! _Ya ampun, kamu sudah berhasil menggaet cowok. Ternyata tipemu yang seperti ini ya. Boleh nih jadi patokan."

"_Psstt … _Diam! Berisik!" Mikasa mengingatkan temannya itu supaya tidak kelewat heboh.

"Hah? Kenapa cuma begini?" komentar Historia, terperangah melihat perkembangan Mikasa. Tidak sesuai harapan.

"Cara kamu menyapa itu sangat kaku. Ya ampun. Kamu ini memang payah kalau urusan lelaki. Kalau begini, nanti dia kabur darimu donk. Ah! Padahal kalian sudah kelihatan saling cocok."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kamu sendiri yang bermain akun kencan itu?"

Historia, yang tidak terpengaruh oleh aura negatif Mikasa yang sudah habis kesabaran itu, justru berbinar-binar. Itu kode kalau ia diperbolehkan ikut campur━sejak awal kan, semua ini memang campur tangannya. Ia sangat antusias.

"Apa? Kamu mau menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini padaku? Oke. Jangan khawatir. Setelah ini kamu tinggal terima jadi," katanya seraya mengacungkan jempol sangat yakin.

Mulai saat itu, Mikasa bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia memilih untuk menikmati kelanjutan proses kencan online itu secara tidak langsung. Maka, di hari-hari berikutnya, Historia jadi yang paling heboh membicarakan sosok di balik akun _Cleanfreak _digadang-gadang sebagai kekasih Mikasa di masa depan.

"Kamu tahu, dia ini penggila kebersihan. Kelihatan dari pilihan nama akunnya yang norak. Dan jawabannya semakin meyakinkan. Apartemenmu kan selalu rapi dan bersih, Mikasa. Kurasa kalian saling cocok, seandainya nanti memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama," kata Historia meletup-letup, suatu siang saat _meeting _mereka yang kesekian kali.

Terkadang, tanggapan Mikasa menunjukkan ketertarikan. Namun, tak jarang, ia bersikap pasif, dan malah menertawakan posisi mereka yang justru terbalik.

"Ah. Kamu ini. Dia penggila kebersihan atau bukan, tidak ada yang istimewa. Spekulasimu belum tentu akan jadi kenyataan."

_Kenapa justru Historia yang lebih bersemangat? Yang akan menjalani kencan buta itu sebetulnya siapa?_

Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, jauh dalam lubuk hati, Mikasa was-was. _Cleanfreak _itu siapa? Karena penasaran, terkadang ia membuka-buka akun _tinder _itu tanpa sepengetahuan Historia. Ternyata Historia mengubah kepribadiannya menjadi sosok imut yang energik demi mengundang rasa simpatik.

Mikasa kemudian cepat-cepat _log-out _saat ia merasa nyaris ceroboh. Kalau sampai mengetikkan satu kalimat, ia takut akan merusak _image _gadis centil polos buatan Historia. Itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari lawan kencannya yang misterius.

Tepat dua minggu setelah Historia aktif menjalankan akun _tinder _atas nama _Mikarin _. Mikasa dikejutkan oleh pernyataan tiba-tiba itu ━ bak petir menyambar di siang bolong, "Bersiaplah, Mikasa! Tepuk tangan untukmu. Kamu akan tahu siapa teman _dating- _mu sebentar lagi. Minggu besok. Aku buat perjanjian atas nama kamu."

Mikasa ternganga di tempat. Ia belum siap. Untung tidak sedang membawa tumpukan dokumen sehingga tidak perlu ada adegan seklise lembaran kertas yang jatuh berhamburan di lantai.

"Hei! Jangan bertindak di luar persetujuanku, Hisu-_ chan. _Ini kan tentang aku━"

"Tapi sejak awal, sudah jadi kesepakatan kita, kalau semua tindakanku dalam mengembangkan hubungan kalian di akun _dating _itu, sudah kamu setujui."

.

VI

Maka, sore itu Mikasa dalam flat Historia, menyerahkan diri didandani dan dirombak penampilannya habis-habisan. Ia harus menanggalkan seluruh aksesori kesehariannya, mulai sepatu kets, celana _jeans _belel, kaos bersablon poster film horror, hingga topi koboi.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu harus tampil feminim, bukan tomboy seperti ini," kata Historia begitu Mikasa berdiri di ambang pintu dan wanita itu menelisik pakaiannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, kemudian menggeleng keras.

"Ini tidak cocok, terlalu gelap."

Historia melempar _dress _abu-abunya ke sofa.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Mikasa terdiam pasrah. Pandangannya mengikuti potongan baju yang baru dibuang itu. Sayang sekali, padahal itu _dress _masih layak pakai. Sebetulnya seperti apa sih standar _cocok _di mata Historia?

"Kamu harus pakai warna cerah untuk menetralisir auramu yang gelap dari sananya. Ah. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Pokoknya kencanmu kali ini harus berwarna!"

Historia menarik _dress _berwarna kuning dari lemari. Mikasa takjub memandang selemari besar penuh pakaian dengan berbagai warna dan model. Sahabatnya ini sangat melek_fashion, _stok majalah _mode _berjalan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terbiasa memakai baju ala kadarnya, bahkan saat acara-cara penting, Mikasa sengaja memilih gaun bekas ibunya yang masih bagus untuk dikenakan ke pesta.

Mikasa mengernyit, ia menolak. "Jangan yang warna kuning."

Historia mendesah, namun kemudian ia memilah lagi. Kali ini warna pink.

"Terlalu centil. Aku tidak suka."

"Ah. Jangan banyak protes, Mikasa. Ini _dress _terbaik yang kubeli bulan lalu. Kelihatannya pas untukmu."

Historia memasangkan potongan baju itu di badan Mikasa, yang masih memasang pose menolak. Wanita berambut pirang itu berdecak, pura-pura kesal.

"Oke. Kali ini harus mau pakai warna ungu."

Akhirnya, sesi dandan itu berakhir ketika Mikasa menunjuk sehelai kain berwarna terang yang terselip di antara potongan _dress _dalam lemari.

"Aku pilih warna biru langit itu."

Mikasa pikir, dengan memilih sendiri aksesori kencannya, akan berpengaruh mengendalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Sejak awal, Historia yang bergerak untuknya. Maka, kini giliran Mikasa yang beraksi secara mandiri.

Mikasa berdiri mematut di depan cermin. Ia melihat seraut wajah asing tengah menatapnya balik. Sosok itu berbalut _dress _biru muda selutut. Elegan. Aksesori jepit bunga melati terselip di atas telinga kanan; rambut tergerai jatuh di bahu. Wajahnya dipoles _make-up _secara natural: bibir pink, dan mata lentik alami. Ia tidak percaya sosok berwajah feminim itu adalah dirinya.

Mikasa menunduk memandang stiletto hitam yang menutupi kakinya. Ia gelisah. Ini sangat aneh.

"Nah. Sudah selesai. Kamu sangat cantik, Mikasa! Dia pasti akan tertarik," kata Historia seolah membaca keresahan Mikasa. Ia sendiri takjub melihat sahabatnya telah bermetamorfosis, laiknya gadis jelita idaman seluruh lelaki.

Mikasa tersipu mendengar pujian itu. Membayangkan lelaki yang akan dikencaninya nanti, bagai kesatria idaman; bertubuh tinggi tegap dan atletis, berwajah tampan, ekspresif dengan sejuta pesona yang sanggup menundukkan wanita manapun.

"Tersenyumlah. Sukses untuk kencan kalian ya." Historia menyemangati

Bahu Mikasa ditepuk. Ia mengangguk mantap.

Kedua perempuan itu saling pandang, bertukar kata melalui tatapan. Atas nama persahabatan, dan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, Mikasa meyakinkan Historia: ini adalah pencapaian tersukses sebagai seorang kawan.

Historia melepas Mikasa setelah mempercayakan segala sesuatu padanya. Ia seperti ibu-ibu yang baru melepas anak gadisnya ke pelaminan. Bantuannya selesai di sini. Ia yakin tak akan ada masalah yang berarti.

.

VII

Sore menjelang malam di kantor ABC, Levi sedang lembur. Ia selesai menyortir dokumen terakhir ketika Hange lewat di depan pintu ruangannya secara tergesa. Kantor sudah sepi. Hanya ada satpam di gardu penjagaan. Lelaki itu melempar selembar map kosong ke atas meja. Meskipun tampak kelelahan, ia masih belum ingin beranjak. Meluruskan punggung ke sandaran kursi, ia menghela napas panjang, seolah baru saja merasakan nikmatnya istirahat setelah sekian lama.

Lelaki dengan tinggi tak lebih dari seratus enam puluh itu adalah ketua tim yang selalu didapuk jadi bos paling ditakuti seantero jagad. Kinerjanya yang ekstra-ketat, benci menolerir kesalahan. Sudah ada lebih dari selusin bawahannya yang kabur; _resign, _tak sanggup menghadapi tekanan. Divisi-nya sekarang adalah tim terkuat; Eren dan rekan sejawatnya, Jean, lalu Petra━menyandang predikat wanita bawahan Levi pertama━dan Ouro, yang sering berkelakuan eksentrik hingga disangka gila. Mereka berempat adalah karyawan bermental baja, yang telah melewati seleksi super-ketat dengan tempaan keras ala komandan militer.

Namun, si Bos berkepala baja itu kini sedang resah. Ia tak pernah merasa seragu dan sebimbang ini. Kalau bukan karena Hange, (yang secara tersirat) menghinanya sebagai perjaka lapuk, tepat ketika pesta bujangan dua minggu lalu, niscaya sindiran pedas itu hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Si Kaca Mata itu sangat mengesalkan. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Erwin, dengan tingkat ketajaman pikiran menyamai Sherlock Holmes, bersedia mengikat tali pertunangan dengan Hange━seperti yang dibangga-banggakan oleh perempuan itu. Levi sudah kecolongan. Ia sampai ternganga saat Erwin mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahan. Dengan si Kacamata? Yang benar saja! Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Jangan-jangan, karena selama ini terlalu fokus menggeluti pekerjaan, Levi sampai lupa memerhatikan teman?

Tangan Levi menimbang-nimbang ponsel. Ia membelakangi jendela yang membingkai latar langit malam. Tiga bintang _summer triangle _bersinar terang dalam satu lintasan. Levi menunggu notifikasi dari layar ponselnya yang memampang aplikasi _tinder. _Lelaki itu lekas terduduk tegak demi denting notifikasi. Matanya cerah berbinar.

Itu _chat _dari Mikarin!

Levi yakin pilihannya sudah tepat. Secara diam-diam meng-_ install _aplikasi _dating _berdasarkan rekomendasi dari salah satu _website _random. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu sumber keresahan Bos paling ditakuti sedunia itu. Ia bisa mati kutu kalau sampai kepergok Hange sedang bermain aplikasi pencari jodoh online.

**_Mikarin_**

_Apa kau percaya cinta?_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Dalam konteks yang lebih luas. Iya. Aku percaya dia ada. Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya?_

**_Mikarin_**

_Jawabanmu kurang lugas._

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Lugas yang bagaimana?_

**_Mikarin_**

_Kau cuma menjawab: ' _Aku percaya dia ada' _dia siapa? Jelaskan, donk._

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Aku percaya pada cinta. Puas?_

**_Mikarin_**

_Ehe __:D_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_?_

_Giliranmu jawab. Apa maksudmu tanya begitu?_

Ada jeda tiga semenit sebelum notifikasi berikutnya masuk. Levi termenung. Kalau Mikarin sengaja mengulur waktu untuk berpikir. Sepenting itukah jawabannya?

Mikarin, yang menurut pengamatan Levi, selama _online_ _dating _ini dua minggu belakangan, tampak sebagai gadis lugu yang terbuka menerima ide-ide baru. Meskipun kurang yakin dengan spekulasi ini, tetapi ada jaminan, bahwa pengetahuan akan rekan kencannya itu akurat. Bekerja lima hari dalam seminggu, sebagai peneliti. Wanita, masih _single._ Senang melewati _weekend _dengan kegiatan amal dan _outing_ bersama teman. Berwawasan luas, yang mungkin berasal dari hobi baca buku.

Akan tetapi, ada yang masih terasa mengganjal. Seperti sudut gelap dalam ruangan. Mau sejelas apapun Levi mengorek informasi, tetap saja ia kurang puas. Mereka belum saling bertemu. Levi belum melihat seperti apa wajahnya, bagaimana kepribadiannya━terlebih wanita itu sengaja tidak memasang foto dirinya dalam _profil-pic._ Namun, itulah sisi menariknya. Foto profil Levi juga bergambar sepasang sayap terbang. Mereka sama saling menyamarkan diri, seolah Levi sudah dapat petunjuk; mereka hampir mirip satu-sama lain. Tetapi, bagaimana? Sedang kriteria Levi adalah wanita (yang kalau bisa) punya sifat berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Supaya saling melengkapi. Ia pikir sudah cukup satu Levi di dunia. Bisa-bisa dunia hancur kalau Levi kedua itu benar-benar ada.

Levi kembali menatap layar ketika ada denting _push _notifikasi. Dahinya mengernyit tajam saat membaca _chat _itu.

**_Mikarin_**

_Kalau suatu saat nanti kau terbangun dan mendapati dirimu tiba-tiba benci wanita yang telah mendampingi separuh usiamu, apa yang akan kauperbuat?_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Kenapa jadi kamu yang tanya lagi?_

**_Mikarin_**

_Sudahlah. Jawab saja._

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Kalau jawabanku sesuai harapan. Kau mau apa?_

**_Mikarin_**

_Kalau belum menjawab, jangan bertanya balik!_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Jawab pertanyaanku dulu._

**_Mikarin_**

_Baiklah! Kalau jawabanmu memuaskan, aku mau kita kencan!_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Serius?_

**_Mikarin_**

_Iya. Serius. Ayolah, mana jawabanmu?_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Aku akan memperbaharui perasaanku, dan mengulang dari nol, tanpa harus membuang (wanita) yang sudah kumiliki. Itu pilihan terbaik._

**_Mikarin_**

_Kau selalu menolak mengucap kata ' _cinta' _secara langsung ya __:)_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang, kau puas dengan jawabanku?_

**_Mikarin_**

_Yah. Tepat seperti dugaanku._

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Lalu?_

**_Mikarin_**

_Sesuai janji, kita kencan!_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Heh. Aku belum setuju. Jangan buat keputusan sepihak begitu_

**_Mikarin_**

_Loh, bukannya tadi waktu aku bilang: imbalan atas jawabanmu adalah kencan, kau sudah setuju kan?_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Baiklah. Terserah kamu._

Levi ternganga dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia diajak bertemu! Mungkin ini akan menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Ia tak ingin berspekulasi siapa perempuan misterius itu. Levi akan tahu nanti. Dan _chatting _berakhir setelah mereka sepakat soal waktu dan lokasi kencan.

.

VIII

Momen penting ini tiba dalam keadaan masing-masing belum saling menyadari fakta: rekan kencan mereka sudah sedekat itu, di hadapannya!

Awalnya, Mikasa mengira ia duduk di tempat yang salah. Sebab sesuai perjanjian dalam _chatting, _ia mengingat nomor meja yang diberikan (calon) rekan kencannya. Ketika memasuki kafe, ia menemukan meja pesanan mereka sudah ditempati oleh Levi. Mikasa pun duduk di meja tersebut tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan lelaki itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," kata Mikasa ketika Levi balas memandangnya dengan heran.

Mikasa cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirim pesan kepada pemilik akun _Cleanfreak _.

**_Mikarin_**

_Aku sudah sampai. Meja nomor xx, bukan?_

Ia terperangah ketika Levi juga terpaku pada layar ponselnya seraya mengetikkan sesuatu.

_Jangan-jangan!_

Mikasa tidak ingin memercayai spekulasinya. Bahwa _Cleanfreak _adalah Levi! Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Kalau ada lelaki yang wajahnya paling ingin dilempari sepatu, maka itu adalah Levi!

Dengan perasaan berdebar, ia segera membaca balasan yang masuk.

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Ya. Benar. Aku juga sudah di sini._

**_Mikarin_**

_Maksudmu? Kamu itu?_

**_Cleanfreak_**

_Ya. Aku Levi. Kamu Mikasa?_

**_Mikarin_**

_…_

_Apa?_

Mata Mikasa melotot. Ia hampir terlonjak bangkit. Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Kenapa Levi?!

Mikasa mengucek mata, berharap ia salah lihat. Mungkin itu cuma bayangan Levi. Aneh sekali, mana ada bayangan yang terlihat sejelas ini?

"Kenapa kamu yang di sini?" tanya Mikasa seperti orang tolol.

"Ah. Jadi itu kamu? Mikarin?" Levi menyahut.

"Dan kamu, _Cleanfreak _?"

Levi mengangguk. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk saling mengelak.

Celaka! Celaka! Harapan Mikasa berkencan dengan tipe lelaki idamannya yang bertubuh tinggi, atletis dan tampan, hancur sudah! Yang di hadapannya malah si _cebol _ini, yang bertampang sok keren. Mikasa lupa tujuan awalnya, yaitu ingin menarik perhatian lawan kencan. _Cih! _Ia tidak akan terpesona melihat setelan _suits _hitam mengilap yang dipakai Levi. Siapa yang peduli, seberapa keras perjuangan lelaki itu agar bisa tampil necis di hadapannya?

"Yah. Kalau aku punya waktu untuk membuang-buang waktu bersamamu, maka itu harus dilakukan secepat mungkin," kata Mikasa ketus.

"Aku setuju," Levi menjawab. "Mari kita akhiri semuanya di sini."

Bukannya berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesan 'pertama', Levi malah menghancurkan seluruh bayangan Mikasa tentang kencan sempurna.

Sebab sudah jelas, mereka musuh bebuyutan. Mikasa mengenal Levi sebagai bos Eren. Divisi Mikasa, disebut-sebut sebagai divisi wanita terkuat━'macan betina'━yang diketuai oleh Hange, terkenal akan persaingan sengit mereka dengan tim Levi. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Mikasa benci Levi. Adalah insiden ketika dirinya dan Eren masih berstatus pekerja magang. Suatu kesalahan yang melibatkan Eren melenyapkan sikap _respect _Mikasa terhadap lelaki itu. Di matanya. Levi bukan hanya lelaki bertangan besi, tetapi juga oportunis dan radikal. Padahal, Eren tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi, cuma sedikit mengenai kemeja Levi. Tapi bos kurang gaya itu menimpakan hukuman berat pada Eren, layaknya bocah remaja yang ketahuan mencuri guci langka koleksi museum kota.

Mikasa kembali mengarahkan atensi pada Levi, yang segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan menu.

Mereka saling diam, menunggu datangnya pesanan. Mikasa melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Merenungi nasib. Bertanya-tanya, kenapa Historia menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darinya? Ia curiga gadis itu sudah tahu seluk beluk 'rekan kencan' _online-_nya dan sengaja diam demi memuluskan rencana. Sejak awal, Mikasa sudah terjebak dalam lubang galiannya sendiri.

Hingga ketika hidangan tersaji di meja, tidak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka akan membuka percakapan.

Mikasa mengamati kudapan yang terhidang untuknya. Segelas parfait _cookies and cream, _dan sepiring potongan _swiss roll cake._

"Kau suka itu?"

Levi berisyarat dengan mata, menunjuk piring kudapan Mikasa, yang mengangguk dan mulai menyantap _ice cream parfait-_nya.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada Nenek." Mikasa menjawab. Meladeni basa-basi Levi.

Mikasa melihat piring milik Levi. Ada potongan kue _black-forest _bertabur parutan cokelat dan topping _cream _serta sepotong kecil irisan _cherry._

"Kupikir kau tidak suka makanan manis," komentar Mikasa.

Ia mengenali aroma _cappuccino _yang mengepul hangat dari cangkir Levi, ketika lelaki itu menyeruput cangkirnya.

Levi mengendikkan bahu━satu kebiasaan yang kini diingat Mikasa.

"Karena menu kafe ini tidak memberi pilihan lain."

"Lalu kenapa kau pesan tempat di sini?"

"Ini kafe dengan spot terbaik, paling nyaman dan bersih. Satu-satunya yang kunilai dengan bintang lima. Lihat pemandangan dari jendela itu?"

Mikasa mengangguk, mengikuti pandangan Levi yang terlempar ke luar jendela. Ia melihat latar belakang kota yang menggeliat di bawah sana. Lampu-lampu dari pemukiman dan gedung-gedung yang mulai menyala menyambut tirai malam. Lalu, awan-awan di langit yang berarak mengikuti matahari ke peraduan. Spot terbaik dari bangunan dua lantai yang berdiri tepat di sisi tebing. Ia membenarkan perkataan Levi.

"Kau lebih mementingkan kualitas tempat. Soal menu bisa diatur belakangan, begitu?"

"Untukmu yang baru saja membuka kedok setelah menyamar jadi gadis centil, analisamu sangat cermat."

Mikasa mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tersinggung.

"Untukmu yang pura-pura menyukai manisan hanya demi menyenangkan gadis centil yang ternyata buaya hidup, pilihanmu lumayan berkualitas." Mikasa membalik cemoohan Levi.

Kemudian, sisa waktu mereka berlanjut dengan saling membisu.

Seluruh petuah Historia tentang etika tebar pesona dan metode konversasi yang atraktif itu sudah tercecer di jalanan, lenyap tanpa jejak.

Mikasa bermaksud menyudahi kencan sepihak. Ia meletakkan tip di atas meja lalu berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun kemudian, tangannya dicekal.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang," kata Levi. "Aku memaksa."

Itu bukan kalimat lembut bak rayuan ala pangeran kepada tuan puteri, tetapi entah kenapa Mikasa tunduk dan menyerah. Ia berpikir lebih baik energinya disimpan daripada digunakan untuk menentang Levi, yang ternyata masih berusaha supaya terlihat _gentle _di hadapan kawan kencannya _._

Mereka keluar kafe bersama.

Mikasa sempat kikuk ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil pribadi Levi. Kalau di kafe tadi, keberadaan pengunjung lain bisa menetralkan ketegangan di antara mereka, sekarang berduaan dalam ruang sempit begini, dan harus berbagi udara yang sama. Mikasa meremas tangannya sendiri gugup.

Mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan gerbang restoran dan menyeberang ke lajur kanan.

"Kalau seisi kantor tahu kencan kita sore ini, aku akan membunuhmu," kata Mikasa mengancam. Alih-alih meminta secara baik-baik supaya hubungan 'gelap' mereka dirahasiakan.

"Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si Kacamata mulut ember itu membuatmu parno, eh?"

"Setidaknya bosku bukan maniak yang gampang emosi cuma karena tumpahan kopi."

Seumur hidup, Mikasa tak pernah menyangka akan berada satu mobil dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Namun, diam-diam ia menikmati kejutan ini, menganggapnya sebagai pilihan terbaik. Hingga ketika mobil Levi berhenti di depan apartemen Mikasa, lelaki itu bahkan bersikeras membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Gadis itu tertegun, detik ketika ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar flatnya, ia memutuskan sesuatu. Menyalakan ponsel dan langsung login menuju akun _Mikarin_**_._**

Layar ponsel menampilkan tulisan:

_Are you sure to delete?_

Mikasa menekan: _Yes._

Kenapa harus Levi yang di balik akun _Cleanfreak? _Ah, andai saja membuang ingatan sama mudah seperti menghapus aplikasi, Mikasa ingin menghapus ingatannya sewaktu kencan tadi.

.

IX

Historia terkejut keesokan harinya. Mempertanyakan mengapa ia mengalami kesulitan ketika hendak login akun **_Mikarin._**

Dengan santai, Mikasa membenarkan bahwa masalahnya bukan di akun itu.

"Sudah dihapus. Aku tidak akan menggunakannya lagi."

"Heeehhh! Kenapa? Ada apa? Omong-omong, kamu belum menceritakan kencan kemarin."

"Tidak ada cerita. Aku tidak membuka acara gossip."

Mikasa merendahkan suaranya. Walaupun masih pagi tapi kantor sudah mulai ramai. Ia melongok melalui pembatas kubikel, khawatir kalau-kalau si bos divisi tetangga yang jadi pusat pembicaraannya, tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diundang.

"Serius? Kamu tega mengkhianatiku?"

Historia mengerucutkan bibir. Tak terima dirinya diacuhkan, lebih buruk lagi, segenap usahanya terbuang secara sia-sia.

"Aku tidak mengkhinatimu. Justru kamu yang tega menusukku dari belakang."

Historia ternganga. Ia tak paham arah pembicaraan Mikasa. "Apa maksudmu? Kencan kalian menyenangkan bukan?"

Mikasa mengedikkan bahu, menolak berterus terang. "Kamu sengaja menutupi fakta demi keuntungan pribadi kan?"

"Hah? Fakta apa? Aku tidak mengerti, Mikasa. Katakan yang jelas, donk. Aku masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, bagaimana kencan kalian, dan siapa rekan kencanmu, tapi kenapa kamu menyudutkanku?"

Historia curiga ada yang tidak beres.

"Psstt! Jangan berisik. Biarkan aku sendiri, oke? Aku akan cerita nanti sore."

Sore harinya di kedai _Breilon, _Historia terbahak keras mendengar seluruh cerita Mikasa.

"Jadi si boncel Levi itu?! Yang selama ini menjawab pesan-pesanku? Yah pantas, tidak heran sih. Mestinya kita tahu dari namanya! _Cleanfreak! _Kenapa aku tidak sadar juga, ya ampun!"

"Aha. Yakin, kamu nggak tahu duluan dan sengaja merahasiakannya dariku?"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, ingat. Yah. Memang, aku sengaja tidak ingin mencari tahu atau bersepekulasi siapa itu _Cleanfreak _supaya jadi kejutan untuk masing-masing kita. Fu fu fu!"

Mikasa mendecih keras, pura-pura menampakkan kekesalannya pada Historia. Andai bukan karena persahabatan mereka, mungkin ia sudah menelan kawannya itu bulat-bulat.

"Ah. Tapi kamu senang kan. Pengalaman baru itu selalu menyegarkan," Historia mencolek bahu Mikasa, menyeringai jail.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Pokoknya aku menanti kelanjutan hubungan kalian."

"Pokoknya kamu harus tutup mulut."

"Iya. Iya. Tak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau sampai jadi bahan gossip kantor, pertemanan kita berakhir."

"Ya ampun, Mikasa. Jangan begitu donk. Ini berita baik untuk kita semua. Akan kuberitahu Eren loh. Fu fu fu."

"Historia!"

.

X

Levi memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah sesi _meeting _antar direksi baru saja berakhir. Map dan buku jurnal ditaruh secara asal di atas meja. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah jendela lalu duduk di kursi putar. Langit senja membalurkan warna jingga dalam gradasi biru di balik tumpukan awan-awan putih yang mengapung seperti kembang gula. Pemandangan itu mengingatkan Levi pada sore pertemuannya dengan Mikasa. Entah mengapa ia jadi lebih sering memikirkan perempuan itu. Padahal, apa yang menarik darinya? Mikasa yang selalu memasang wajah muram dan tatapan dingin. Ia tidak ingat persinggungan pertama mereka, selain bahwa gadis itu adalah bawahan Hange.

Akan tetapi, kejadian dua minggu lalu sangat membekas dalam dirinya. Taruhlah, Levi iseng saja menggunakan _tinder _itu. Siapa tahu ia segera dapat jodoh seperti impiannya. Namun, yang terjadi kemudian di luar dugaan. Sebelumnya ia sudah sangat penasaran, siapa sebenarnya pemilik akun Mikarin? Ternyata, itu adalah Mikasa yang menyamar?

Suatu keajaiban. Levi baru menyadari kalau jodohnya berada sedekat ini; dalam satu atap yang sama? Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mendekatinya? Ia bahkan tak berkutik saat Mikasa mengancam supaya berita kencan mereka dirahasiakan.

Levi termangu. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Mikasa telah merasuk dalam dirinya dan meninggalkan jejak seterang rasi bintang di langit. Ah, sejak kapan ia jadi puitis begini? Ia ingin mencari kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan gadis itu, tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, tetapi walaupun masih satu kantor, bahkan persinggungan mereka sangat jarang terjadi. Kadang, ketika Levi ingin menyeduh kopi, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah menemukan Mikasa di pantry, mendahulinya dengan secangkir kopi hangat. Lalu, gadis itu melengos pergi tanpa melirik Levi seujung rambut pun. Di lain kesempatan, ia melihat gadis itu menemani Hange _meeting _, berdiri menjadi asisten pribadi. Ketika mereka saling bersitatap satu-sama lain, Mikasa cepat-cepat membuang muka atau mengalihkan perhatian. Seolah di mata Mikasa, Levi adalah tembok atau lalat. Dianggap tidak ada.

Levi terperenyak menyadari kantor sudah sepi. Langit sudah gelap. Bintang kejora bersinar lebih terang, mendahului yang lain. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar bunyi keran air dinyalakan. Suaranya terdengar dari arah _pantry _. Masih ada yang belum pulang. Tanpa ragu, Levi bangkit, ingin memastikan siapa teman lemburnya kali ini. Ia mengira itu adalah Erwin. Namun, ketika sampai di sana, Levi terkejut menemukan Mikasa tengah berkutat dengan mesin penyeduh kopi.

"Mesinnya rusak," kata Mikasa, menyadari kehadiran Levi.

"Mana mungkin?" Levi maju dan memeriksa mesin kopi itu, memastikan apakah benar ada kerusakan.

Mikasa mengambil langkah mundur. Baru disadarinya posisi mereka sangat dekat. Oh, wangi _aftershave _ini. Ia jadi ingat saat mereka berduaan di mobil.

"Sepertinya kantor butuh anggaran tambahan untuk antisipasi kerusakan semacam ini." Levi membenarkan ucapan Mikasa setelah beberapa detik mengutak-atik komponen mesin kopi itu. _Portafilter- _nya tidak bekerja. Cangkir porselen bergambar angsa dengan motif mawar merah muda itu masih kosong. Tidak ada kopi yang mengalir. Levi tidak tahu di mana letak kerusakannya.

"Menurutmu, salah siapa, kantor kita sengaja mengecilkan anggaran hingga titik minimum yang tak masuk akal, seperti ini?"

Levi mengernyit, melirik cangkir kosong Mikasa. Ia mengendikkan bahu, menolak jadi tersangka. "Ini di luar rencana kita, Mikasa. Aku akan _chat _pihak OB." Ia mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. "Dan memesan minuman dari luar. Kamu mau?"

Mikasa mengangguk. Untuk suatu keuntungan, ia melunak. "Boleh. Kalau kau bersedia."

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah duduk dalam satu meja. Menikmati kopi _starbucks _bersama _. _Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga berakhir seperti ini. Mikasa seolah menikmati kedekatan mereka. Mungkin, tak ada salahnya membuang _pride _untuk sementara. Bahwa hubungan mereka naik satu tingkat, adalah perkara yang Mikasa bingungkan.

Mungkinkah, Mikasa jadi tertarik pada Levi? Tetapi, dari sisi mana? Ia membuang jauh-jauh keinginan untuk berkonsultasi dengan Historia. Sebab sahabatnya itu sudah terlibat terlalu jauh. Ia ingin mengambil keputusan sendiri, supaya nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa, tanggung jawab sepenuhnya ada pada tangannya sendiri.

Mikasa termenung. Cinta itu patut diperjuangkan, demikian nukilan yang diingatnya secara acak, entah dari buku mana. Ia masih mempertanyakan keabsahan _quote _itu. Lalu kenapa dirinya, yang selama ini gila kerja dan tak pernah memikirkan jodoh atau kekasih, bisa jatuh cinta segampang itu? Kenal lewat _tinder, _janji bertatap muka, terkejut karena sosok rekan kencannya di luar ekspektasi, lalu saling menyukai. Candaan macam apa ini?

"Hei! Mikasa!"

Mikasa tersentak. Ia baru saja melamun.

"Kau melamun? Ada masalah?"

"Ah! Tidak. Tidak." Mikasa mengibaskan tangan. "Aku hanya memikirkan sisa dokumen yang harus kukerjakan."

Mikasa bangkit, bermaksud menyudahi sesi kongkow ini.

"Mau lembur? Aku juga."

Langkah Mikasa terhenti. Apakah Levi sengaja menawarkan diri secara halus, atau memang lelaki itu sudah berencana tinggal di kantor lebih lama.

"Yah. Sampai dokumen terakhir tuntas."

Mikasa mengendikkan bahu━lama-lama ia jadi suka mengikuti kebiasaan Levi. Mempersilakan Levi berbuat sesukanya. Dengan begitu ia jadi punya teman, setidaknya masih ada spesies manusia di sini. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan diganggu makhluk lelembut penghuni gedung.

.

XI

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam ketika Levi melongok dalam kubikel Mikasa.

Gadis itu terlihat masih belum ingin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Belum selesai juga?"

Levi mengira dirinya sedang bicara dengan lelembut━legenda urban yang pernah didengar dari celotehan Hange. Ia merinding membayangkannya. Itu kan hanya cerita takhayul. Maka ia mendorong Mikasa dengan ucapan lagi━

"Aku bertanya, padamu, Mikasa. Apa aku harus membawamu ke dokter spesialis telinga?"

"Kamu nggak lihat aku lagi ngapain? Kenapa masih bertanya? Lagipula ini sudah larut. Aku sudah ketinggalan kereta."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Apa? Jangan memaksaku lagi."

"Sayangnya, aku tak punya pilihan selain memaksa."

Sambil berlalu, Levi menolehkan kepala, melirik Mikasa dari balik bahu. Dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat bulu kuduk Mikasa meremang, ia melanjutkan, "atau kamu mau ditemani makhluk dari dimensi lain? Lihat, hanya ada kita berdua dalam gedung ini."

Levi menyeringai puas ketika mendengar suara decakan kesal━cukup keras, lalu bunyi gaduh khas orang yang terburu-buru. Ia tahu, Mikasa tak punya nyali berjaga sendirian.

"Kutunggu di lobi bawah."

Levi menarik kunci dari saku celana, seiring bunyi gemerincing yang menggema di sepanjang lorong kosong. Keadaan kantor sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara detak detik jam dinding.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi langkah sepatu dihentak kuat-kuat. Levi berjalan menuju lift. Mikasa menyusul di belakang. "Bukan berarti aku takut atau apa. Aku cuma ingin membungkam mulut sialanmu itu, Levi."

.

XII

Satu jam kemudian, Mikasa terperangah mendapati dirinya terpaksa turun di depan apartemen Levi. Ia sudah lelah. Kehabisan seribu satu cara untuk menolak. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia sempat menegur Levi ketika lelaki itu mengambil tikungan ke arah yang salah, namun diabaikan. Lelaki itu menjawab dengan santai, bahwa tidak ada yang salah, baik jalan maupun tujuan; mereka sama searah. Maka, di sini lah Mikasa, terdampar dalam ruang tamu dipenuhi perabot antik yang berkilauan mengalahkan sinar lampu pijar.

"Tak usah sungkan. Gunakan rumahku sesukamu," kata Levi.

Mikasa mengamati sekeliling ruangan. Selain seperangkat sofa dan meja, ada selemari kaca penuh trofi dan piala. Seperti yang diharapkan dari makhluk perfeksionis berdedikasi tinggi. Lalu satu lemari yang lebih kecil, memajang beragam benda, mulai maket, miniatur hingga koleksi porselen dan guci keramik. Levi punya hobi mengoleksi barang antik.

Karena sudah dipersilakan, Mikasa merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Seketika merasa nyaman mendapati empuknya bantalan sofa itu menyentuh punggungnya yang kaku.

Levi menghilang ke balik pintu dapur lalu kembali membawa secangkir limun hangat dan handuk.

Mikasa mengernyit, buru-buru menegakkan punggung, malu dirinya tertangkap basah sedang berleha di ruang tamu bos tergalak seantero jagad.

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu repot."

Mikasa tak ingat ia sempat berharap diperlakukan dengan _manusiawi _oleh orang yang pernah memperlakukan Eren tanpa perikemanusiaan.

"Untuk malam ini saja, Mikasa━"

Kalimat Levi yang menggantung membuat gadis itu ternganga. Pikiranya jadi liar. Ia tidak percaya Levi sengaja menjebaknya … tidak mungkin! Levi tidak berniat melakukan _itu _padanya kan? Mereka bahkan belum mencapai tahap yang lebih meyakinkan.

Namun kemudian, Mikasa tersentak malu ketika mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Levi━"Bisakah kau buang kata '_ tidak' _itu dari kamus ucapanmu?"

Mikasa bertambah salah tingkah. Ia sudah salah paham. Dalam hati, membenarkan kenyataan bahwa ia terlalu banyak membebani diri dengan kata 'tidak' terutama ketika bersama Levi.

"Ingat, konjungsi negatif itu sangat berpengaruh pada perilaku, bahkan pola pikirmu."

Sarkasme yang biasa meluncur sebagai tameng untuk melawan Levi, kini hilang tak bersisa. Mungkin, terlindas roda mobil jaguar di jalanan tadi.

Handuk, yang sejak tadi menggantung di udara itu akhirnya berpindah tangan. Mikasa mengambil handuk dari tangan Levi. Memeluknya di dada. Membawa handuk lembut itu, terbuai oleh harum aroma sabun (mungkin juga parfum Levi).

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi," kata Mikasa. Ie menundukkan kepala, tak ingin bersitatap dengan Levi yang terasa mengintimidasi. Aneh, padahal biasanya Mikasa sanggup berdiri sekokoh baja, kenapa sekarang jadi ingin meleleh begini?

Mikasa hendak menuju kamar mandi tapi tidak tahu di mana tempatnya. Mendadak, ia merasa kikuk, seperti bocah remaja yang pertama kali main ke rumah pamannya━satu fakta lagi yang baru disadari, Levi itu sudah kepala tiga! Kemarin ketika memeriksa data pribadi para karyawan kantor, ia agak kecewa menemukan bahwa dirinya lebih pantas disandingkan sebagai keponakan Levi━ketimbang kekasih.

Levi, yang menyadari gelagat Mikasa, segera menuntun gadis itu menuju dapur melintasi ruang tengah. Ia berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Diam-diam, mengulum senyum geli. Menarik sekali melihat sisi kikuk seorang Mikasa yang jarang diperlihatkan.

"Kamar mandinya ada di balik tempat cuci piring itu," Levi menunjuk kamar mandi yang dimaksud.

Malam itu, Mikasa tertidur lelap dalam kamar Levi sementara lelaki itu sengaja memilih sofa ruang tamu. Kalimat penolakan Mikasa tersangkut di tenggorokan, atau hilang entah ke mana. Seluruh perintah lelaki itu diturutinya tanpa bantahan. Kantuk dan lelah membuat Mikasa lupa, bahwa lelaki yang selimut, bantal, guling dan ranjangnya tengah membuainya dengan kehangatan itu adalah Levi yang _pernah _dibenci.  
.

XIII

.  
Mikasa melihat asbak di atas meja itu penuh. Ia sengaja menghampiri ruang kerja Levi petang hari saat kantor mulai sepi. Seminggu berlalu semenjak 'acara' menginap di rumah Levi. Lima menit lalu ia baru saja bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Keberadaan Levi telah menggoyahkan pendiriannya dan mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya. Ia nyaris kehilangan fokus saat melakukan sesi presentasi dalam rapat umum yang dihadiri seluruh direksi dan karyawan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Levi?

Levi jadi sering singgah di benak Mikasa. Setiap menjelang tidur ketika sedang melamunkan banyak hal, yang penting maupun tidak, lalu berharap wajah Levi muncul di langit-langit kamar, kemudian tersentak sebab digigit oleh rasa kesepian. Ia mengecek layar ponsel, dan kecewa mendapati dirinya menyesali dua keadaan yang sangat kontras dan mencolok. Ia menyesal, dengan menghapus _tinder_, Levi jadi sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Bodohnya, ia merasa tak perlu menyimpan nomor kontak Levi.

"Kenapa kau hapus akun _tinder _mu?" Suara Levi mengagetkan Mikasa.

Belum sempat gadis itu meletakkan selembar map di meja━yang jadi alibi supaya bisa memijakkan kaki ke sini. Terberkatilah Bos Hange, yang tidak menaruh kecurigaan sedikitpun ketika Mikasa menawarkan diri sebagai 'kurir' sukarela. Mikasa hendak buka mulut tetapi kemudian mengatupkan kedua bibirnya lagi. Ia batal bicara.

Itu dia!

Levi pasti akan bertanya, sedang ia belum siap melihat reaksinya. Apa yang akan lelaki itu pikirkan saat mendengar jawabannya nanti?

"Ya. Aku memang menghapusnya."

"Kan aku tanya, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah tak ingin memakainya. Itu saja."

Levi menaikkan kedua alis. Belum puas atas jawaban itu. Ia mengambil map dari tangan Mikasa lalu memeriksa isinya.  
"Aku tahu," kata Levi berusaha memancing kejujuran Mikasa. "Kamu sampai rela mengantarkan hasil kerja bosmu ke sini━padahal biasanya ditangani Hange, modus yang lain eh? "

Mikasa berusaha menekan diri supaya tidak terperangkap. Ia membuang muka━astaga! Jangan sampai wajahnya merona merah, karena itu bisa jadi alibi Levi untuk membongkar kedoknya!

"Apa? Tidak! Kau salah paham … aku cuma diminta Hange untuk mengantarkannya padamu."

"Hmm? Lalu bagaimana kabar penyesalanmu?" Levi memojokkan Mikasa. Ia tahu kebohongan gadis itu.

"Penyesalan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau menyesali keputusanmu menghapus akun _tinder _mu, lalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mendekatiku, kan?"  
Ini namanya penekanan. Dalam adu kekuatan 'siapa paling sanggup bertahan memasang topeng di wajah', Levi telah mengalahkannya, dan Mikasa tak berdaya.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak." Mikasa masih mengelak. "Jangan berlagak seolah kamu satu-satunya lelaki sedunia. Omong kosong. Aku benci menyesali kejadian yang telah berlalu."

Dengan begitu, Mikasa merasa aman. Sialan memang. Niat awal hanya sekadar ingin bertatap muka dengan Levi tanpa bertukar kata, kini Mikasa malah terdesak hingga ke tebing. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi kunjungan ini agar tidak terperosok dalam jebakan. Namun, baru saja hendak memutar langkah kaki, Levi menahannya dengan tanya:

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaannya? Semisal aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu padamu, apa jawabanmu?"  
Mikasa, yang telah memutar separuh tubuhnya hendak keluar ruangan, kini terpaksa menoleh dan menahan langkahnya. "Pertanyaan apa?" tanyanya (betul-betul) tak mengerti.  
Levi mengernyit heran. Kali ini ia melihat kejujuran Mikasa.

"Hah? Kau lupa? Itu kan pertanyaan yang kau buat sendiri."  
Mikasa masih mencerna apa 'pertanyaan' yang dimaksud Levi, hingga tiba-tiba, ia tersadar; bahwa selama ini Historia lah yang memainkan peran Mikarin untuknya━bukan dirinya sendiri. Apa saja yang dilakukan temannya itu selama mereka asyik-masyuk bertukar _chat _, tanpa menyadari kebenaran dari masing-masing lawannya? Mikasa tidak tahu. Yang Mikasa tahu, Levi juga tidak tahu kalau teman chatting-nya selama ini adalah Historia!

"Ah! Iya, aku lupa!"

Sejenak Mikasa menggantung kalimatnya. Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, seperti meragu.

Levi masih sabar menunggu. Ia memasang telinga baik-baik. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah pertanyaan itu━perihal cinta yang kandas tiba-tiba━yang mempertemukan mereka hingga ke titik ini.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau selama ini … sebetulnya, teman _chatting _-mu adalah Historia…"  
Levi terlonjak dari sandaran kursi. Ia terduduk tegak. Matanya melebar dan dahinya semakin berkerut dalam. Levi tak percaya. Historia? Si mungil berambut pirang yang ceriwis itu? Namun, kalau dipikir kembali, Mikasa yang selalu lengket dengan si pirang itu, tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba jadi senang bermain _tinder _. Siapa lagi pendorongnya selain Historia? Levi menyesal, ia tidak menaruh rasa curiga sejak awal.

"Dan aku tidak tahu-menahu soal pertanyaan itu sama sekali," lanjut Mikasa lagi, mengabaikan Levi yang kembali terduduk dengan bahu terkulai lemas. "Aku minta maaf."  
Mikasa masih menunggu tanggapan lelaki itu, ketika ia mengira Levi tidak akan bereaksi apa-apa. Namun, ia malah dikejutkan dengan pernyataan berikut:

"Jadi begitu ya? Kau mempermainkanku?"

Raut wajah Levi berubah. Seringainya menghilang. Seperti ada luka yang melintas di balik tatapan matanya. Mikasa terperenyak. Kenapa jadi Levi yang merasa kecewa di sini?

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu." Mikasa membantah. "Ini murni kesalahanku."

"Yah. Memang. Begitulah kenyataannya. 'Kencan' kita di waktu yang lalu murni kesalahan, iya kan?" sarkas Levi dengan nada meninggi.

Aura Levi bertambah muram dan tensi kemurkaanya meningkat tajam.

Mikasa menyesal. Ia sudah merusak segalanya. Tak ada yang tersisa lagi.

"Di saat aku berharap kau serius, kau malah mengecewakanku. Mana komitmenmu, Mikasa?"

Begitukah? Setinggi itu harapan Levi pada Mikasa?

Ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding ketika dimarahi Hange, Mikasa membatin. Bahkan, seandainya bertukar posisi, dengan bos Levi duduk di singgasana itu, ini lebih menusuk daripada saat ia dimarahi karena masalah pekerjaan.

"Ya. Aku memang tak punya komitmen. Sejak awal, semua ini direncanakan oleh temanku, sekarang aku berniat untuk menyudahinya."

Sekarang, Mikasa menampilkan seolah tidak menginginkan Levi. Ia merutuki sikapnya sendiri yang plin-plan dan tidak konsisten.

Levi terdiam, tidak merespon. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi dering telepon. Ia memutar kursi dan membelakangi Mikasa.

Mikasa tertegun ketika Levi mengibaskan tangan, mengusirnya. Sebelum keluar ruangan dengan langkah gontai.

Ia tidak mengira Levi akan sekecewa ini. Ia sudah _dibuang _. Prestasi baru. Mikasa baru saja membuat lelaki patah hati. Terlebih itu 'bukan lelaki biasa', bos paling ditakuti sejagad raya. _Serius? Levi bisa patah hati? _Mikasa tertawa sendiri.

Permainan mereka sudah berakhir, Mikasa juga memilih untuk mengambil langkah mundur.  
.

XIV

.

Levi terlalu selektif. Mikasa benci penyesalan.

Akan tetapi, sisi mananya yang sebetulnya Mikasa benci? Jangan-jangan, ia justru benci karena harus menyesali penyesalan itu sendiri? Kok jadi _paradox _begini? Mikasa pusing. Ia benci semuanya. Benci Historia yang telah menyalurkan ide konyol main _tinder _. Benci Levi, yang ternyata adalah sosok di balik akun bernama norak, _Cleanfreak. _Dan, ia benci diri sendiri, yang meskipun tahu akhirnya akan begini, tetap tak berdaya mengontrol situasi.

Mikasa menjerit dalam kebisuan.

Ia bimbang.

Frustasi.

Marah.

Sebab, walaupun Mikasa bilang benci mereka; Historia sebagai kawan dekat, dan Levi sebagai tambatan hati━serius? Akhirnya harus mengakuinya?━tetapi ia tak pernah benar-benar membenci mereka berdua.

Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak sore ketika 'penolakan' Levi terjadi. Tidak ada yang berubah, dan rahasia itu hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Mikasa masih mengunci mulutnya ketika menghadap Historia, setiap kali digoda kawannya itu, ia berusaha mengalihkan topik obrolan, hingga terkadang membuat Historia kesal. Ada saat-saat ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Levi, dan mereka kembali memasang wajah saling acuh dan dingin seperti dulu━sebelum dipertemukan aplikasi kencan sialan itu.

_Sialan! Kenapa akhirnya jadi begini?_

Mikasa terus dihujani gelombang pertanyaan, yang sulit, aneh, dan mengesalkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

_Lalu, akhir seperti apa yang kamu harapkan?!_

Seandainya Levi tidak mempersoalkan konsistensi Mikasa, lalu akan dibawa kemana hubungan mereka? Dan, kalau dipikir lagi, bukankah terlalu cepat? Bukan salah Levi. Sebagai lelaki yang sudah berkepala tiga, wajar dia mengambil keputusan seperti itu━menolak Mikasa. Melihat cara Levi 'menyeleksi' calon pendamping hidupnya, hingga perkara paling sepele, bukankah itu menunjukkan sisi kredibilitasnya? Menyakitkan. Sungguh menyedihkan! Ternyata, kesalahan Mikasa adalah kenaifannya. Sangat-sangat naif. Sampai tak sadar kalau celah sekecil itu bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menyerang balik.

_Kenapa jadi seperti medan perang?!_

Entah dapat darimana, tapi katanya, _cinta itu perang. Love is war!_

Memangnya Mikasa sudah cinta Levi? Itu yang sejak tadi membebani pikirannya. Kalau jawabannya tidak, lalu mengapa digantung begini rasanya sangat menyakitkan ya?

.

XV

Sore itu, akhir pekan, kantor berbenah lebih awal, mereka akan mengadakan _outing _minggu depan. Mikasa yang sedang bersiap mematikan monitor, dikejutkan oleh pesan Historia, yang memintanya datang ke kedai _Breilon._

_Lima belas menit lagi, kamu harus di sini. Titik!_

Mikasa bengong.

_Ada apa?_

Akan tetapi, Mikasa tetap melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung dan berbelok menuju kedai, yang terletak dua blok dari gedung kantor. Ia masih menerka-nerka maksud Historia. Sahabatnya itu penuh kejutan. Walaupun Mikasa sudah berusaha menghindar seperti saat makan siang tadi, Historia masih memikirkan Mikasa.

_Apakah ini permintaan maaf?_

Sesampainya di kedai, Mikasa justru terkejut. Bukan permintaan maaf, tapi pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan! Semua orang berkumpul. Ia memandang sekeliling. Ada group Erwin, lengkap dengan Armin, Connie dan Mike. Mikasa terbelalak melihat Hange, bosnya itu ada di sini! Selain rekan se-divisinya yaitu Historia, Ymir, dan Sasha, Levi dan anak buahnya hadir juga!

_Bahkan Eren dan Jean juga!_

Belum sempat Mikasa membuka mulut untuk bertanya, ia disambar oleh Historia yang menarik lengannya.

"Ayo, ayo, Mikasa. Semua berkumpul di sini loh. Tak usah malu-malu begitu."

"Ini kenapa? Ada apa?"

Mikasa bertanya. Nada suaranya meninggi. Meskipun begitu, ia menurut saja dituntun oleh Historia supaya duduk. Sebelum menyadari sesuatu, seperti alarm tanda bahaya. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Levi!

"Levi?!" Mikasa mendesis agak keras.

Sebagian kepala menoleh, memerhatikan reaksi Mikasa yang tampak bingung dan membingungkan.

"Heh? Kamu nggak tahu, Mikasa? Padahal ini untuk merayakan 'jadian' kalian loh. Kalian ini ya, diam-diam, tiba-tiba udah jadian." kata hange berapi-api. Satu tangan mengangkat gelas _wine, _sementara tangan lainnya melingkar di lengan Erwin. Desas-desus bahwa mereka berdua punya 'hubungan' itu betul rupanya.

"Iya. Iya. Maaf. Dia sengaja nggak kuberitahu, Hange-_ san. _Kejutan sih. Ahahaha." Historia berucap riang seperti biasa. Tangannya menahan pundak Mikasa yang menampilkan gestur ingin bangkit pergi.

"Nah. Silakan nikmati perayaan kita, Mikasa, Levi!" kata Historia lagi. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di sisi kiri Mikasa.

Mereka memutari meja pendek. Aneka hidangan yang tersaji itu membuat perut Mikasa keroncongan. Aromanya lezat dan menggugah selera.

Eren, yang duduk persis di sisi kanan Levi, memukul pelan bahu Levi, bahkan merangkul leher lelaki itu. Mikasa belum pernah melihat Eren seberani itu kepada si bos! Atau, jangan-jangan dia yang ketinggalan berita, sehingga kedekatan bos dan Eren luput darinya?

"Jangan pasang wajah sangar, begitu donk, Levi. Ingat, kau cuma jadi bosku kalau kita sedang di kantor. Di luar kantor, aku sejajar denganmu."

Dengan entengnya, Eren bahkan mengabaikan aura membunuh yang menyelubungi Levi. Mikasa terperanjat._ Bagaimana mungkin?!_

Untuk sedetik, tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Levi bertanya melalui isyarat mata, _ada apa dengan semua kekisruhan ini? Kamu yang memulai? _Yang dijawab dengan gelengan dan kernyitan tajam Mikasa, menegaskan ketidaktahuannya. _Aku tak punya andil apapun soal ini! Yakinlah!_

.

"Selamat atas kalian. Aku turut senang akhirnya rivalku ini punya kekasih," kata Erwin kalem, yang dipahami Levi sebagai ejekan.

Erwin melirik kawan (semasa) kuliahnya itu dan melempar senyum━antara geli dan tulus.

"Ahaha. Aku nggak _ngira _loh, akhirnya adikku yang _kawaii _ini punya cewek." Hange tergelak keras.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _kawaii?! _Aku bukan adikmu, Kacamata sialan!" Levi melotot tak terima.

"Ah ya. Aku ikutan senang. Selamat atas kalian, Mikasa_ , _Levi- _san. _Semoga langgeng yah. _" _Armin memasang senyum terpolosnya, yang sedikit mengesalkan Mikasa, mengingat posisinya sebagai kawan masa kecil, bersama Eren.

_Kenapa semua orang jadi bersekutu mempermalukan mereka? _Mikasa membatin.

"Tapi, Mikasa … aku masih nggak nyangka. Ternyata seleramu itu Levi ya? Kenapa nggak bilang sejak lama? Biar aku bisa lebih cepat menjodohkan kalian. Kalau begini, aku kalah dari Hisu-_ chan, _lagi-lagi." Eren menimpali mereka.

"Jangan jadi anak ceriwis, Eren. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bertemu lewat jalur perjodohanku," Historia menyahuti kekasihnya itu, lalu menjulurkan lidah, yang ditanggapi dengan kerlingan nakal Eren.

Gadis itu kemudian menyumpit potongan _barbeque _dan memberikannya pada Mikasa dalam sebuah piring.

"Nih, Mikasa. Ayo, makan! Nikmati perayaan kalian."

Mikasa memilih pasif dan menerima seluruh pelayanan kawannya itu dengan lapang dada. Tak ada gunanya memperunyam masalah. Semua orang tampak bersenang-senang. Ia harus mengikuti mereka.

"Meskipun aku sudah bilang tak akan menyerah, tapi aku tetap merestui hubungan kalian kok, huhuhuuuu," ujar Jean dengan air mata imajinatif membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku tahu ini ujian cinta. Kalau Bos sampai menyakitimu, tanganku selalu terbuka, Mikasa. Kapanpun aku siap menjadi sandaranmu yang terakhir."

"Woi, dasar jomlo _ngenes. _Sudah kalah ya kalah aja. Nggak usah berharap ngerusak hubungan orang." Connie, yang agak mabuk sebab terlalu lemah minum anggur, menyentil Jean dengan kalimat pedas.

"Wah. Tapi kalian saling cocok loh," kata Sasha, yang sejak tadi sibuk mengunyah daging. Matanya liar menjelajah seluruh nampan dan piring hidangan. "Dari segi keberuntungan, kalian lahir dalam zodiak yang berdekatan. Sifat-sifat kalian juga mirip. Itu bagus. Jadi saling melengkapi."

Seluruh pengunjung meja nomor enam itu dibuat melongo. Sasha ternyata tidak hanya rakus makan. Diam-diam gadis itu adalah pembaca tetap _website _ramalan zodiak.

"Aku setuju." kali ini Mike menajamkan indera penciumannya. Ia mengendus-endus Levi kemudian Mikasa. "Kalian punya aroma yang serasi." Mike membenarkan.

"Haahh … aku tahu. Manusia itu senang berkumpul dengan yang mirip mereka. Dan itu berlaku untuk pasangan," komentar Ymir. Terkesan paling bijak dari yang lain.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau pesta pernikahan kita nanti, sekaligus pertunangan kalian juga? Kau setuju, Erwin?"

"Boleh saja. Apapun untuk sahabatku, kalau dia juga bersedia" jawab Erwin.

"Untuk kesuksesan kita, dan kelanggengan Levi-Mikasa, ayo kita bersulang!"

Historia menutup sesi basa-basi itu dengan ajakan _cheers. _Kemudian mereka menyantap hidangan masing-masing.

Sementara Levi dan Mikasa makan dalam diam, mengabaikan keriuhan dan canda tawa sekitar. Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semenjak pagi tadi ketika 'undangan' tak resmi itu dilayangkan Historia menuju nomor _whatsapp _masing-masing.

Kedua pasangan yang jadi objek keriuhan ini saling curi pandang, lalu mengamati reaksi lawannya. Agak rikuh menyadari posisi duduk mereka yang berdekatan sangat rapat. Tapi toh tak ada yang melihatnya. Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk melupakan bendera permusuhan, yang sengaja dikibarkan untuk kali kedua━setelah sempat diturunkan. Mikasa dan Levi pun sama-sama menyerah.

.

XVI

Pulang dari kedai, Levi mengajak Mikasa mampir di taman kota. Setelah kawan-kawan mereka berpamitan, Historia mendelik pada Mikasa (yang tersirat ancaman) mereka tak boleh berpisah sampai segalanya beres. Betapa susah menyembunyikan rahasia dari sahabatmu.

Mikasa menduduki bangku sementara Levi berdiri menyandar di pohon besar. Senja baru saja lewat, berlari dari kejaran malam. Jalanan dan pencakar langit diguyur lampu yang bercahaya seperti parade bintang jatuh.

Mikasa mengamati lelaki itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Pakaian kerja masih melekat di tubuhnya: kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, dilapisi vest hitam, dan dasi yang dilonggarkan. Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Tiba-tiba, Levi menjadi lebih tampan dari biasanya. Mungkin, itu cuma efek pendar lampu yang jatuh di wajahnya. Pemandangan magis ini, ditambah suasana yang syahdu. Mikasa jadi terlena. Ingin agar waktu berhenti di sini saja, supaya bisa lebih lama menikmati_ketampanan _Levi.

Pandangan Mikasa bersiborok dengan tatapan Levi tepat ketika ia menoleh. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Ketahuan mencuri pandang. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Nah, Mikasa. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Levi bertanya, seraya mengembuskan asap nikotin yang kemudian membaur dengan udara malam.

Mikasa menunda ingin tidak merebut rokok itu lalu membuangnya. Ia menjawab, "Bagaimana, apanya?"

"Jangan konyol. Tahu kenapa mereka sampai menjebak kita di sini?"

"Sejak kapan frasa kita menggantikan 'aku' dan 'kamu'?"

"Sejak kencan kita. Bukan, sejak perkenalan pertama kita."

"Maksudmu _tinder _itu?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ya. Karena semua bermula dari sana." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan-nekan layar sentuhnya. "Padahal aku sudah menaruh harapan padamu. Berekspektasi tinggi itu tak baik, memang. Tapi aku jadi dapat pelajaran, lain kali kalau masih tahap pendekatan, jangan terlalu banyak berharap."

Mikasa mendelik. Ia tak rela Levi melakukan itu. "Apa? Kau berniat mencari korban lain dengan cara seperti itu? Menjijikkan."  
Levi menyeringai. Mikasa masuk jebakan. "Aha? Kau tak rela aku mengencani wanita lain?"  
"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Mikasa terperangah. Kepalanya menunduk, tangan mengepal, mencengkeram lututnya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah kalah.

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak butuh _tinder _lagi. Aku juga sudah menghapusnya.

Mikasa tidak bereaksi atas kalimat itu, tetapi diam-diam merasa senang harapannya terkabul.

"Aku hanya kesal melihat kelakuanmu. Seenaknya datang secara mengejutkan, lalu memasuki kehidupanku. Itu semua sangat mengganggu …"

"Aku tidak datang secara mengejutkan, Mikasa."

"Aku harap bisa menarik kata-kataku."

"Ya. Kamu memang bisa."

"Pertemuan kita bukan karena kesalahan. Ini murni pilihanku."

"Hoo?"

Levi melangkah menjauhi pohon. Ia mendekati Mikasa yang kembali mendongak dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

Mikasa berpikir, selagi menghitung jarak langkah Levi; barangkali benar, tidak ada yang salah, jalan dan tujuan mereka sama searah.

Bagaimana dengan kebenciannya, yang sebelumnya membara bagai kobaran api? Tentu harus dibuang. Sebab hanya orang buta yang membenci tanpa alasan.

"Ini komitmenmu?" tanya Levi.

Mikasa mengangguk mantap. . Historia memang mempertemukan mereka, tetapi ia sendiri lah yang menulis kelanjutan kisahnya.

"Kalau suatu hari nanti, tiba-tiba kau benci pria yang telah bersamamu selama separuh hidupmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang diajukan Historia untuk mengujimu?" tanya Mikasa menebak-nebak.

Levi mengangguk, agak kesal setelah tahu fakta sebenarnya. Pertanyaan sepele yang nyaris memutus ikatan benang merah mereka.

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa memperbarui perasaanku, dan mencari alasan yang membuat lelaki itu layak dipertahankan."  
Levi terpana mendengarnya. Ia telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Mikasa━hingga tercium olehnya aroma parfum wanita itu. Jawaban mereka nyaris serupa, padahal Mikasa tak tahu jawaban Levi━sepertinya Historia tidak berkata apa-apa padanya.

Ia mengamati gadis itu lebih dalam. Wajah oval dibingkai rambut hitam, bibir _peach _alami dan hidung mungil, matanya yang tajam memancarkan keyakinan, barangkali ribuan kehidupan dan harapan masa depan. Bahwa kecantikan Mikasa bukan berasal dari polesan _make-up _yang hampir luntur itu, tetapi keteguhan tekad, kecerdasan dan keberaniannya.

Levi mengulurkan tangan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mikasa untuk meraih tangan itu dalam genggaman.

Ternyata tangan Levi begitu lembut dan hangat━bukan tangan besi seperti parduga Mikasa.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku? Kita ulangi semua dari titik awal."

Mikasa tersenyum tipis, sangat manis. Lebih indah dari kemerlip lampu kota yang berpendar di jendela matanya. "Kamu sudah tahu jawabanku, pastinya."

"Jawab saja. Jangan terbelit-belit."

"Ada syaratnya," Mikasa meraih rokok dari selipan jemari Levi lalu membuangnya. "Mulai sekarang, kamu harus mengurangi ini."

Levi menelengkan kepala. "Boleh saja." Kemudian, ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga ia tergelitik oleh napas hangat Mikasa. "Asal kamu beri penggantinya juga."  
Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik dagu Mikasa lalu meraup bibirnya.

Levi tak lagi mementingkan kriteria awal bagi gadis idamannya. Ia dan Mikasa sama-sama mirip. Sifat mereka bak pinang dibelah dua. Namun, dalam beberapa sisi, Mikasa jelas berbeda. Gadis ini adalah contoh antitesis yang nyata.

Levi menciumnya lebih dalam.

Mikasa, yang tak punya kesempatan untuk mengelak, terkejut dicium seperti itu. Matanya membelalak, tetapi kemudian terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan bibir Levi. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan kehangatan ciuman itu.

Mikasa baru tahu rasa bekas rokok bisa semanis ini. Mungkin karena berasal dari bibir lelaki ini. Ia pikir, persinggungan mereka bermula dari kesalahpahaman, tetapi itu adalah kesalahan yang indah

Levi melepas ciuman. Mikasa menatap dengan berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya yang bersemu, tersamarkan oleh keremangan cahaya lampu. Gadis itu menarik tangan Levi dalam genggaman.

Dalam diam, mereka berjalan bersama, sepakat menyambung kencan yang sempat terputus.

Hati Mikasa menghangat. Barangkali, cinta itu datang secara tiba-tiba, seperti rintik hujan yang menantang teriknya cuaca, dan cinta sejati Mikasa justru menyelinap secara diam-diam, seperti kehadiran seseorang yang telah menunggu lama, di balik jarak sedekat pintu samping, dan sekat setipis partisi kaca.[]

* * *

.

A/N: setelah sekitar dua tahun (?) akhirnya oneshot terpanjang saya yang pertama berhasil jadi. Seneng banget dapat request OTP, sampai nggak sabar pengen cepet post padahal revisi belum kelar

Ada beberapa bagian plot yang diubah untuk menyesuiakan, menjelang ending dan bagian klimaks (tapi alurnya masih sama kok, sesuai request). Semoga hasilnya sesuai ekspektasi ya. Dengan ini, sekaligus menutup sesi pengerjaan komisi gelombang pertama! Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
